The top 10 things I love about you
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx write the top ten things they love abouy each other


Here is yet another Flinx oneshot I am posting,

Hope you like XD

Kid Flash

Many people (I'm talking to you Robin) wonder what I see in Jinx. My usual response is 'What is there not to see in her'. And even though he's wearing a mask. I can picture him rolling his eyes. But I'm serious; Robin acts like she's some monster. But if you ask me, she is the most amazing girl on the planet. Even Cyborg had a crush on her. (And I think he still does because I went into his room yesterday and he had a picture of him and Jinx at the Hive dance together hanging on his wall!) Like I was saying, what's not to like!

And since bird brain never takes those answers seriously I'm sitting here forced to write the top ten things I love about Jinx.

10) I love her pink hair. It's so different, so her. The way she styles it like devil horns… Not the best hero look. But if you ask me, it suites her.

9) Her eyes, as mysterious as a cat's. With the thin iris, surrounded by pink. There just so stunning I can't help but stare into them when I'm with. Her eyes are like a magnet to my own. Gazes never separated for too long.

8) Her platform boots. I've never seen a girl be able to do gymnastics in platform boots. But she manages to do it. I think she wears them to feel more powerful. More respectable. But all I care about is that they make her look hot.

7) Her laugh. I know most find it scary and sinister. But I can't get enough of it. It's so her it drives me crazy. I'd go out of my way to make her laugh. Trust me; it's a lot harder than it sounds. But hearing that light cackle. Makes it all worth it.

6) I love her gymnastics skills. She wound't even have to use her powers to win a fight. She is so athletic and agile it's amazing. She's like a fiery dancer

5) I love the way she sticks out her tongue when she yawns. Like a cat. Something so simple… Yet so sexy. It's just so irresistible tempting to kiss her when she does that.

4) I love her glare when she's angry. It sends most people into panic. Intimidating them into give up the fight before she even starts to hex.

3) I love her smile, however seldom it happens. It's never too big, just a slight curve at the ends of her lips. Barley noticeable most times. But I never miss it. And I never want to.

2) I love that look she gives me when I do or say something really dumb. A quizzed look, as if she can't decide to hex me or kiss me. I love that look. Even though she usually decides to hex me…

1) I love the way she opens her heart to me. Telling me about her past. Saying things to me she usually even denied herself hearing. Learning about her dark past… As she curls up in my arms. Sometimes she cries… Sometimes she doesn't. But I'll always be there to hold her.

So it may be the little things I love about her. But these are only ten. I could name millions of others… But Robin told me to only list ten. And if it's not enough. I'll always be able to list more.

Jinx

So here I am sitting at my desk over a paper and pencil. Asking god for the umpteenth time why I agreed to this. At the top of my paper in big letters… 10 reasons why I love Kid Flash. God… Was Robin _joking? _I knew the boy wonder didn't believe are true feelings for each other but come on! This was low… God I hate that bird brain! Well… I've been sitting here ranting to myself for the last hour… I guess I better start so I have time for combat practice…

10) How he is never in a bad mood. It actually contradicts my sour demeanor pretty well actually. The yin to my yang I guess. He always see's the glass half full when I see it empty. He is the sun and I am the rain. And that's how I like it.

9) His ego. So easy to deflate as if often needs to be. It's as if he thinks he can take on the world… I just need to show him he doesn't have to face it alone.

8) His inability to stand still. Always on the move. Like a blur of motion.

7) How I can make him just stop and smell the roses. The way he slows down. However rare it is. Just to stand side by side with me.

6) The way if\t feels when he runs as he holds me. Seeing everything moving by so fast… It as if time itself is standing still. Just for the two of us.

5) His hair. The blazing fire on his head. The way it feels when I run my hand through it. The way it looks when he wakes up in the morning… His red bed head.

4) How perfectly his lips fit against my own. The way we connect when we kiss.

3) The way he sneaks a peek at my sketches when he thinks I can't see him. The way he smiles down at the pictures I drew of him… Us. The way he laughs at fantasy drawings of unicorns and dragons. The way he stares thoughtfully at my landscape art of forests, streams, mountains. It feels good to be appreciated. Though I know I'll hex him later for looking through my sketch book.

2) The way he makes me laugh when no else can. I used to only laugh at other's expense.. But with him I can't help but smile and laugh every once in a while.

1) How he understands me more than I do. He knew who I was before I did. A hero… Not a villain. Good, not evil. If it wasn't for him I'd still be stealing from parking meters for a living. Or worse: frozen in ice along with the rest of the hive five.

I do miss them. They were my first real family. But I have Kid Flash now. I have all I need. So I guess I do love the idiot. No matter how annoying he is. He will be there for me when no one else is, and I'll be there for him. This I can count on.

_**Jinx **_**and **_**Kid Flash.**_

So ya. Were both in love. For several different reasons. Sure we both get on each other's nerve. But at the end of the day (or sometimes the end of the week) we both know we were meant to be. And that when life hurts, we'll be there to heal each other's wounds.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
